


Best Blizzard Ever

by Andromache_42



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SPN Advent Calendar 2019, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromache_42/pseuds/Andromache_42
Summary: Dean peered between the slats of the cheap apartment blinds at the rapidly falling snow. The weather report earlier had declared it might be “Chicago’s worst holiday travel weather in recent memory.” Two days before Christmas, and Dean had to call his mom to tell her that he wouldn’t be able to make it home after his last shift before the holiday because of the weather. She’d been asking him to come home early, but Dean needed to keep his job at the campus coffee house for one more semester before he graduated, so he’d stayed to work until it closed for the holidays.(He didn’t tell her that Cas had to work Christmas Eve, and so Dean didn’t try too hard to get his shifts changed.)Written for Supernatural Advent Calendar 2019Day 2: Blizzard
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561129
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Best Blizzard Ever

“Shit, it’s really coming down out there.”

Dean peered between the slats of the cheap apartment blinds at the rapidly falling snow. The weather report earlier had declared it might be “Chicago’s worst holiday travel weather in recent memory.” Two days before Christmas, and Dean had to call his mom to tell her that he wouldn’t be able to make it home after his last shift before the holiday because of the weather. She’d been asking him to come home early, but Dean needed to keep his job at the campus coffee house for one more semester before he graduated, so he’d stayed to work until it closed for the holidays.

(He didn’t tell her that Cas had to work Christmas Eve, and so Dean didn’t try too hard to get his shifts changed.)

Cas’s shift that day had ended two hours ago, and he still wasn’t home. It was a short trip from his job at the Gas ‘N Sip to their dingy little apartment, so Cas usually walked. He’d done the same thing through two previous Chicago winters, but that didn’t stop Dean from worrying as the snow fell hard and fast.

Dragging himself away from the window, Dean spun his phone between his fingers as he paced from the living room and into the kitchen. A cooling pot of his grandma’s homemade hot chocolate sat congealing on the stove, waiting for Cas’s return home. Dean chewed on his lower lip. It’d been a long time and Cas wasn’t responding to his texts. Should he call the Gas ‘N Sip and see if Cas was still there? It would suck to be stuck there overnight, even if Cas had dragged an old sleeping bag to the stock room “just in case, Dean.”

He was right on the verge of calling when the lock rattled and the front door swung open, admitting a rush of wind and snow, and a very frosty Cas laden with several full reusable grocery bags. Dean rushed toward him and grabbed a few bags so Cas could turn and shut the door.

“Dude, what the fuck? Where have you been?”

“The news was on at work, and they said it was going to be blizzard conditions for the evening commute,” Cas huffed, dropping his share of the bags onto the floor in the kitchen. “We needed food.”

Dean set his bags down and started unpacking them on autopilot. He’d already put a few things away before he stopped and stared at the bag of prunes in his hand. “Seriously?”

“They were out of almost everything,” Cas retorted, shoving a couple of boxes of off-brand bran flakes into the cupboard.

“Well, at least we won’t die of scurvy.”

“Was that for me?”

Cas had stopped in the middle of unpacking and was staring at the thickening chocolate on the stove. Dean blushed and ran his hand over the back of his neck.

“Uh, yeah. Well, for both of us. Just thought . . . might be kinda nice to have Grandma Deanna’s cocoa.”

The look Cas gave him at that made him blush even deeper, so he busied himself with packing up the empty reusable bags. He shoved them under the sink, then fumbled for something else to do.

“Can we reheat it?” Cas asked, stirring the cold liquid a little. Dean shrugged.

“We can give it a shot.”

Their cheap apartment wasn’t very well-insulated; they’d tacked blankets over the drafty windows and stuffed towels into the cracks. As the wind howled and the snow piled up outside, Dean brought two steaming mugs of only slightly grainy hot chocolate to their tiny couch. He handed one to Cas, who took it gratefully, huddled under a thick comforter he’d stress-knitted during finals week last year. Dean slid in next to him, ignoring the excited shiver that ran through him as he pressed up against Cas’s side. Cas, seemingly unaware of the effect his proximity was having on Dean, snuggled up next to him and tossed the blanket over Dean’s lap.

“You’re warm,” Cas explained. Dean yelped when Cas’s freezing toes wormed their way up his flannel pajama pants to press against his calves. Cas took a deep drink of the hot chocolate and groaned in a way that made Dean shift in his seat.

“Good?” Dean asked.

“Mmm, perfect.”

Dean sipped his own drink while Cas settled in. He glanced at his friend surreptitiously, a warmth spreading through his chest that had nothing to do with the hot chocolate.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Dean asked.

“Sure.”

“A _Christmas_ movie?”

Cas’s eyes narrowed. “ _Die Hard_ is not a Christmas movie.”

“Uh, yeah it is!”

“No, Dean. It isn’t.”

“Fine. We watch _Die Hard_ tonight, you can pick tomorrow.”

Cas’s narrow eyes became a squint. “ _Love, Actually_?”

Dean sighed. “Sure, Cas.”

Cas smirked. “You can’t lie to me, Dean. I’ll let you keep your macho image, but I know your secret . . .” He leaned in close, so close that Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “You fucking love _Love, Actually_.”

If Dean shivered again, he couldn’t be blamed for it. It wasn’t his fault that Cas swearing was in the top ten of his secret kinks list.

In the end, their deal hardly even mattered; Cas fell asleep long before the final action sequence. Dean noticed when Cas’s head drooped onto his shoulder and subtly turned the volume down a little. A weather alert went off on his phone: snow and wind to continue through the night, intermittent blizzard conditions. Maybe if they were snowed in, Cas wouldn’t have to go to work tomorrow and they could spend the whole day on the couch watching Christmas movies . . .

A huge explosion emanated from the screen and Dean jumped, startling Cas from his nap.

“Did Bruce Willis win?” Cas asked sleepily.

“Yeah, honey, Bruce Willis won,” Dean chuckled. Cas’s eyes widened and Dean nearly swallowed his tongue. “Uh, I mean, _yee-haw_ , Bruce Willis won!”

“Dean . . .”

“So, hey, if you’re tired should probably go to bed, right? Snow’s not supposed to let up, so maybe you won’t have to go to work tomorrow? Might be kinda fun, hang out, watch movies—”

He hardly registered Cas’s hand on his face, but he definitely felt the soft press of Cas’s lips against his cheek, cutting him off. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch automatically. Cas pulled back and rested his forehead on Dean’s temple.

“Cas?” Dean whispered. Cas gently turned Dean’s head to face him, his stormy blue eyes wide and earnest. Dean swallowed hard over the lump in his throat.

“I have a Christmas wish,” Cas murmured.

“Oh?”

“Mmmhmm . . .” Cas trailed off as he leaned forward. Dean compulsively licked his lips a moment before Cas slotted their mouths together, feather-light and tentative. Nervous. Why was Cas nervous? He had to know Dean wanted this, too?

Dean reached up to cradle Cas’s face in his hands and pressed back, dragging the kiss to a deeper place, before pulling back to brush them gently together.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Cas breathed into the scant space between them.

“Not Christmas yet,” Dean croaked. Cas smiled, one of his big, toothy grins.

“We’ll have to do that again so it counts.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile back. “I could go for that,” he said, dragging Cas back in.

The snow piled up all night, and when they woke up the next morning tangled up in the covers on Dean’s bed (“It’s _memory foam_ , Cas, which automatically makes it better than yours”) Cas had a text from his manager, Nora, that the store would be closed until after Christmas. He’d immediately rolled over and snuggled into Dean, burrowing under the covers. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed the top of his head, smiling, and thought, _best blizzard ever_.


End file.
